Der Sturm über uns
by Raphaela-San
Summary: Wir haben die Anzeichen nicht gesehen, nicht aus sie geachtet und... dann war es über uns wie ein Sturm und was von uns übrig blieb war das Trümmerfeld in mir.


Es regnet

So... hier also seit langem mal wieder was von mir... (für die, denen der Name Raphaela-san noch was sagt... ich bins lach)

Ich weiß selber nicht so genau was das ist, was ich da verfasst hab... melancholisch, wie so oft bei mir, ist es jedenfalls .

**Titel:** Der Sturm über uns

**Gerne:** Slash

**Warnings:** Hmm... sad?... ansonsten glaub ich nichts...

**Inhalt:** Wir haben die Anzeichen nicht gesehen, nicht aus sie geachtet und... dann war es über uns wie ein Sturm und was übrig blieb war ein Trümmerfeld in mir.

****

Der Sturm über uns

Es regnet... es ist kalt... der Wind verfängt sich in den Haaren.

Und ich stehe im Regen.

Über mir der vor Wolken schwarze Himmel, Blitz, Donner.

Unter mir das nasse Gras.

Ich bin vollkommen durchnässt. Das Wasser ist überall hingedrungen, durch den Stoff, auf meine Haut.

Mein Körper zittert.

Aber ich friere nicht.

Ich bin am Leben, so sehr am Leben wie schon lange nicht mehr...

Regen... Sommerregen...

Regen, der die Hitze dieser Jahreszeit zu zerbrechen vermag und die Welt in so ein düsteres Bild taucht.

Und es hört nicht auf. Auch wenn ich vergessen habe, wie lange ich hier schon stehe, wie ich hier hergekommen bin, es hört nicht auf...

Noch nicht.

Denn alles hört auf.

Irgendwann.

Wir haben schließlich auch irgendwann aufgehört, obwohl wir dachten, uns gäbe es für die Ewigkeit. Zumindest ich dachte es...

Harry...

Harry...

In mir schreit es noch immer nach dir. So laut... es betäubt meine Sinne... zerreißt mich...

Harry...

Ich weiß noch genau, an welchem Tag du gegangen bist... aber ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann du mich verlassen hast...

Wann ist dieses Licht in deinen Augen erloschen?

Ich kann mich nicht erinnern...

Diese Leere... ich habe sie damals nicht einmal bemerkt. Die Veränderungen, die Tag für Tag, schleichend geschehen... die bemerkt man nicht.

Bis es zu spät ist.

Und irgendwann war es zu spät.

Der Sturm um mich herum braust stärker. Er zerrt an mir, an meinen nassen Kleidern.

Komm mit mir!  
Flieg' mit mir!

Ich trag' dich ans Ende der Welt!

Ich mache dich frei...

Dieses Flüstern ist so süß, fühlt sich an wie die Berührung eines Liebhabers.

Mein Herz schlägt unglaublich schnell.

Genauso wie in dieser Nacht.

Nach diesen Streit... der doch so belanglos war...

Worum ging es eigentlich?

Vergessen... auch das habe ich vergessen...

Wie den Geruch deiner Haut... wie den Klang deines Lachens... so habe ich es vergessen...

Was ich noch weiß, ist, wie du mich angesehen hast und auch die Kälte in deiner Stimme hat sich für immer in mein Herz gebrannt.

Warum habe ich es nicht kommen sehen?

Denn Zeichen hat es gegeben... so viele... jetzt, da ich weiß, wonach ich suchen muss...

Sie waren in unser Leben gebrannt wie der Anflug dieses Gewitters in den Himmel.

Zuerst nur ein paar Wolken, Kleinigkeiten, dann, ein langsam auffrischender Wind, der an den noch sonnenbeschienen Dingen zerrt... und schließlich das erste Donnern.

Aber ich habe es nicht ernst genommen.

So ein Gewitter kann weit weg sein... andere erwischt es, an anderen Orten... aber doch nicht einen selbst...

Und trotzdem stehe ich jetzt hier im Regen.

Der Wolkenbruch ist über mir... er war über uns...

Wir haben ihn nicht überlebt.

Ich habe ihn nicht überlebt.

Du schon...

Mit Donner und Blitz, mit Worten, mit Blicken, mit Gesten, hast du auf mich eingeschlagen und das, was du hinterlassen hast, ist letztendlich nicht mehr als ein Trümmerfeld.

Dabei bist es doch nicht einmal du, der mir wirklich fehlt. Nein, es bist nicht du...

Es ist das, was du in mir warst.

Ich habe dir mein Herz geschenkt... und du hast es mir nie zurückgegeben.

Wie lebt man ohne Herz?

Ich weiß es nicht.

Selbst nach drei Jahren weiß ich es nicht...

Denn den Großteil der Zeit... da fühle ich mich einfach nicht lebendig!

Das Existieren ist einfach.

Man geht von Tag zu Tag, Stunde zu Stunde, Sekunde zu Sekunde... von Regentropfen... zu Regentropfen...

Aber alles, was passiert, alles, was gesagt wird, jeder Gedanke, ist überschattet von dem, was nicht mehr ist.

Ich habe nicht nur dich geliebt.

Ich habe das geliebt, was du in meinem Leben warst...

Und das ist fort.

Für immer...

Mit dir ging ein Teil meines Lebens...

Am Anfang war ich mir sicher, ich würde das nicht überleben.

Wie sollte ich ohne dich weitermachen? Ohne das Gefühl, dass da jemand ist, der unweigerlich zu einem gehört?

Irgendwann habe ich aber begriffen, dass das nicht das Ende ist.

Es ist so schwer, sich dazu zu zwingen, aufzustehen.

Hinauszugehen.

Mit Menschen zu reden.

Zu lachen.

Zu weinen.

Aber es geht.

Irgendwie geht es...

Man kann ohne Herz existieren.

Arme schließen sich von hinten um mich.

Ich erschrecke und lächle gleichzeitig.

Obwohl es noch immer weiterregnet, der Himmel kein Halten mehr zu kennen scheint, ist es mir als würde ein Lichtstrahl auf die Erde fallen.

Warum ist es so leicht, **das Licht** unter den Wolken zu vergessen?

Warum vergesse ich die Sonne in meinem Leben?

„Draco... sag' mal, bist du eigentlich bescheuert? Du stehst hier draußen im Regen, bist patschnass und eiskalt..."

Er bringt mich zum Lachen und ich drehe mich in seinen Armen um.

Sein Blick ist so vorwurfsvoll, fast schon besorgt.

Er macht sich Sorgen... um mich im Gewitter...

„Jetzt spinn nicht gleich... das bisschen Regen? Was soll mir das schon anhaben?"

„Ein bisschen Regen? Ausgewachsener Orkan beschreibt es wohl eher... Gott... wenn ich nicht auf dich aufpassen würde!"

Plötzlich sehe ich die Decke, die er dabei hat.

Natürlich hat er eine Decke dabei...

Während er sie mir um die Schultern legt, bin ich mir sicher... ich habe ihn nicht verdient.

Diese Liebe habe ich nicht verdient.

Aber darum geht es hier nicht.

Davon will er nichts hören.

Also sage ich nichts davon.

Wie ich von so vielem nichts sage.

Sein Lächeln, ist mir dazu viel zu wertvoll.

Ich beuge mich nach vorn, gebe ihm einen Kuss.

„Danke Blaise... danke..."

Noch immer hat es nicht aufgehört zu regnen und der Sturm tobt um uns herum.

Sein Haar wird vom Wind zerzaust.

Er sieht schön aus...

„Komm... lass uns gehen..."

Für einen Augenblick liegt mir die Frage ‚Wohin?' auf den Lippen, aber ich schweige.

Er wird schon wissen wohin er will... und ich?

Ich werde einfach mit ihm mitgehen.

Harry habe ich mein Herz geschenkt.

Er hat es mit sich genommen und es ist für immer fort.

Aber in Momenten wie diesen, wenn die Sonne scheint und es mit einem Mal wieder warm wird...

Wer sagt eigentlich, dass man kein neues Herz bekommen kann?

„Ja... lass uns gehen..."

‚Meine Sonne', füge ich in Gedanken noch hinzu.

**End**

So... das wars... ich hoffe, es hat gefallen . Ist jedenfalls mal wieder ne relativ persönliche Story...

Bye bye


End file.
